


don’t make fun of me (i can’t take it)

by virgilsparade



Series: my dearest, prinxiety oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, im bad at tags, insomniac virgil, logicality on the side, minor misunderstanding, virgil has an essay due and roman saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgilsparade/pseuds/virgilsparade
Summary: When Roman shows up to save Virgil from an unfinished essay the night before it’s due, Virgil falls asleep on him, leading to an unfortunate revelation which further causes a chain of lovely anxiety-inducing events.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: my dearest, prinxiety oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	don’t make fun of me (i can’t take it)

**Author's Note:**

> yuck this is my first work in the sanders sides fandom, sorry if it’s dodgy.  
> no beta we die like men here

Virgil was beyond exhausted after his day at University. He’d worked tirelessly on a project for one of his classes that he’d been behind in considering he’d skipped lectures the whole of last week because he was too exhausted. 

His friends that he’d made at school, through being pestered by them until he’d agreed to actually be friends with them, had decided to come around and help him later that night so he could finish with the work he was desperately in need of finishing since it was already multiple days late. 

It was about an hour later when he was wrapped up in his hoodie, his sleeves falling past his fingertips, sitting on the small sofa to the side of his one roomed apartment, scribbling some things down into his notepad to try and get a general idea of what he was going to do for his work. Soon enough, he dropped both the notepad and pen he was using and groaned, throwing his whole body back against the sofa in defeat. 

Just as he did so, there were a few knocks in the door and he instantly looked up, eyes narrowing slightly as he ran through multiple possibilities through his mind as to who or what it could be before he heard an extremely familiar voice call out.

“Oh, Gerard Gay!” He heard through the door, huffing slightly to himself as he stood up and headed over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to a singular Roman, standing there with a ridiculous smile on his face as he looked at Virgil. 

Virgil looked him up and down quickly, his eyes scanning over the black joggers he’d put on and the loose fitting red shirt he must’ve pulled on before leaving, not to mention the fact that he still had those gold rings on his fingers that always made Virgil’s insides want to explode and it was no exception this time. 

He mumbled something that was completely inaudible before quickly pulling his hood up to hide the heat in his cheeks before just heading over to the sofa where he had his notebook and a few textbooks stacked, pens placed to the side and one he’d dropped previously. Settling down, Virgil looked up to see Roman closing the door before walking in. 

“So,” Virgil began, looking away from Roman slightly. “Where are the others? Isn’t… Logan more equipped for this?” 

Roman placed a hand over his heart dramatically and spoke with an exaggeratedly upset voice. “Are you implying I’m not smart enough, Doctor Gloom?” He teased, watching as Virgil rolled his eyes, which he’d grown increasingly accustomed to, and crossed his arms slightly, waiting for Roman to respond properly instead. “Sorry, he and Patton had some…  _ prior  _ arrangement according to them both. They seem to think I wouldn’t catch on that they’re… canoodling…” 

_ “Canoodling? _ ” Virgil asked, his eyebrows raising as his lip twitched slightly, a smile tugging at his lips as he did so. “Really?” 

“Well, kicking boots-“

Virgil snorted. “That means having  _ promiscuous sex _ , Ro.” He said, watching as Roman tilted his head in confusion whilst he threw his bag down besides the sofa and jumped down besides him, still looking over at him. “One of Logan’s slang flashcards. It made me laugh so I remembered it.”

“Aw, you’ve actually laughed.” Roman teased, watching as Virgil squirmed slightly and gripped onto his hoodie sleeves.

The two shared a look before Roman let out a laugh and Virgil’s lips twitched into a smile once more, grabbing his notebook and a pen for the two of them as he opened up his textbook, peeking over at Roman with a hesitant look on his face. “Do you actually know anything about this?” He asked, hesitating, “like, can you actually benefit this?” He added, watching as Roman’s smile slightly faltered before covering it with another big one.

“Of course I do,” he began. “Not all theatre kids are stupid, Virge.” 

Virgil nodded slightly and mumbled underneath his breath before opening his notebook, passing it over to Roman for him to look at and the two began to work quietly, both referring to Virgil’s textbooks for help and Roman even pulled his laptop out from his bag to look up statistics and such to help for the research. 

They must’ve been working for about two hours straight with only a few words between to confirm how they were getting on when Virgil began to get tired and started to slump slightly, not noticing as he began to lean into Roman’s side. 

Roman’s eyes quickly shot down towards Virgil, opening his mouth to tease him until he noticed that his eyes were fluttering shut and he seemed to be struggling to stay awake. 

He knew all about Virgil’s struggles with insomnia and how his sleep schedule was absolutely and ridiculously  _ shocking  _ so he decided to stay quiet, watching him with a slight furrowed brow as Virgil’s eyes fully closed and he head fell forwards completely against Roman’s bare arm, his light breath tickling his upper arms as his breathing levelled as he fell into a (rare) peaceful sleep for himself. 

Roman looked down at him for a moment before tilting his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowing even more before he shivered at the feeling of Virgil’s breath brushing against his arm. Then, wanting him to sleep properly, Roman carefully removed himself from Virgil and carefully laid him back, eyeing him for a slight moment before taking the notepad from where he’d dropped it in his lap and took the pen that was still loosely being held in his hand. 

Looking through the notepad, Roman opened up a new document and began to type up the notes along with the outline that Virgil had prepared, occasionally looking back at him to make sure that he was okay as he continued on through the whole night, ignoring his own tiredness so he could help Virgil out for reasons he may or may not understand. 

At one point, around 4am in the morning, Roman yawned and stretched out slightly, turning to look at Virgil to make sure that he was okay for one last time before he placed the laptop on the small little coffee table that was towards the middle of Virgil’s apartment before curling his side into the sofa, tucking his head into the space that was free from the way Virgil bent his legs whilst sleeping so that there was enough free space for his head. Despite the fact that the sofa and the floor were desperately different to what he was used to, he still managed to drift off with a loud yawn, curling even further into the sofa as much as he could for warmth and comfort considering he wasn’t actually sure where Virgil kept blankets— if he even had any. When they first met, Roman had joked about Virgil being coldblooded and he was sure that it most likely translated to a lack of blankets.

Later on, around 7am, Virgil began to shuffle around, curling in on himself after he began to wake up, stretching out as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes which smudged the eyeliner he’d put on the night before even more. 

After he’d sat up, his eyes wandered around before a sudden intense panic set in and he launched himself up from the sofa before stumbling against Roman who’s head was still curled in on the couch and his body was half on the floor as he slept. The panic he’d felt rush through his body dissipated and he let out a quiet sigh of relief, eyebrows furrowing like Roman had multiple times the night before as he noticed the notebook, textbooks and laptop all surrounding him on the floor. 

Virgil was hesitant as he kneeled down besides Roman and took a moment to look over his face as he slept. He couldn’t help but smile slightly, despite the fact that he tried to fight the smile, before leaning over and pressing the laptop to turn it on, a rush of relief flooding through his body as he briefly skimmed the essay that Roman had written out for him whilst he’d fallen asleep  _ on  _ him. 

_ Oh god.  _ Virgil thought, his eyes widening as he turned to face a sleeping Roman with a heavy weight in his chest. He fell asleep  _ on  _ him. 

His heart raced slightly as he quickly stumbled upwards and grabbed his phone, looking through it before calling Patton with an urgency he probably hadn’t felt in a good few years. 

“Patton Cake on the phone!” Patton called out through the phone, making Virgil jump slightly before he rushed into the corridor of his apartment building.

“Patton,” he began. “It’s me, Virgil, I-... I need…”

“You need what?” Patton asked, his voice sounding curious, concerned and kind— as per usual. 

Virgil hesitated, not being one who was comfortable with asking for help. “I… need your help…” 

“Oh,  _ Virgil! _ ” He exclaimed, his smile obvious through the phone. “You need my help! Of course,  _ of course _ , what’s wrong?” He asked, excitement and concern both bleeding through his tone at once.

Virgil looked back through a small crack in his door that he’d left slightly open to make sure that Roman wasn’t going to get up and hear him talking before hesitating. “You know how…” he paused to grit his teeth, clearly uncomfortable with having to admit what he was about to admit. “...Roman… y’know? What you noticed about… me?” 

Patton squealed delightedly and Virgil groaned slightly to himself before rubbing at his eyes once more, ignoring the fact that his eyeliner was smudged all underneath his eyes and that his hair was all over the place. “Can you… calm down,” he spoke, his voice tight as he hesitated. “I fell asleep on him, Pat. Literally. Then he did my work, an  _ essay _ , Patton. He didn’t even go home.” 

Another squeal came through the phone. “I told you, Virgil, he  _ likes  _ you! Even Logan says so and you know Logan, he only says things he’s very sure of.”

Virgil hesitated. “I… do know Logan… I just don’t think I’m the type of person that would be… his type,” he mumbled through the phone, shifting his weight to his other leg as he stood. “He’s… y’know, a big popular theatre guy and I’m… well… you know, not that interesting and I don’t even have any friends other than you guys and I didn’t even want to be friends with you guys—“

“ _ What?”  _ Patton asked, his tone upset.

“Didn’t, Patton. I do now.” He said, huffing a little bit to himself before shifting uncomfortably, forgetting to check back at the door to make sure that Roman hadn’t gotten up. “I’m just not Roman’s type, you know that, and I know he’s being a good friend but I just have… so many feelings for him and the more he’s around me I just get a really tight feeling in my chest because I know I can’t have him and that  _ hurts _ —“

“Virgil?” A voice came from behind him; one that was all too familiar. 

Virgil froze up, gripping onto the phone like a lifeline as he heard Patton mutter a quiet  _ ‘uh oh’ _ to him before he hung up, refusing to turn and face Roman who was now very much awake and standing right behind him. 

Feeling Roman stepping closer, Virgil quickly moved back and turned to face him with a look on his face that could only be described as pure anxiety. He didn’t even know what to say so he simply stood there, gripping onto his phone, looking at Roman as his mind began to race with the worst possible outcomes absolutely devouring him. 

“Hey, wait, Virgil—“ he began, hesitating. “I know that face, calm down, it’s fine.” he added, watching as Virgil shook his head and gulped, stepping away from him once more.

“I…” Virgil began, “I have to… get to class.” he blurted, watching as Roman furrowed his eyebrows. Then, Virgil quickly grabbed a pair of his shoes from the inside of his door and moved to leave as fast as he could but not before he felt a warm hand around his wrist, making him drop the shoes.

Virgil turned to see Roman looking at him, a face full of concern. “Virgil,  _ stop. _ ” he said, authority ringing through his tone in a way that Virgil wasn’t used to. It even made him flinch. “I heard what you said, Virge.” 

Virgil’s eyes widened and it would’ve been comical if not completely gut wrenching for him. “I didn’t… what are you on about?” he mumbled, stumbling on each word as he looked between Roman’s features frantically, almost pleading for him to let him go off to class and avoid all of his problems until, inevitably, his short-lived false sense of security would come crashing down. 

“Virge,” he began, his tone soft and familiar to one that Virgil had heard from others multiple times. The tone of rejection. “Look—“

“No.” Virgil said, interrupting him with an urgency that Roman hadn’t seen from him before; not like this anyway. “It’s fine. I get it. Just let me go, Roman.” he added, looking at him with a frown on his face that was close to delving into full blown tears and hyperventilation. 

Roman groaned as Virgil shook his hand to try and loosen Roman’s grip but that didn’t stop him. “You have feelings for me, Virgil.” he said, Virgil unaware of the fact that it sounded more like he was reassuring  _ himself  _ rather than actually talking to Virgil about his feelings. 

“Oh God,” Virgil groaned, finally shaking off Roman’s grip as his voice began to grow louder. “Yes, Roman! Yes I do, just like  _ everybody  _ else you know! You don’t need to— to— to rub it in! Just leave me be now, go  _ away!” _ he yelled, his body beginning to shake slightly from the severity of his own voice, watching as Roman’s slight smile dropped and his eyebrows furrowed, feeling uncomfortable under his now much more intense gaze. 

Then, unexpectedly, Roman began to laugh. He actually began to  _ laugh _ . Virgil looked at him in disbelief for a moment before shoving him away. “Piss off, Roman. Don’t talk to me again.”

“Virgil, wait no,” he started, still laughing as he did so which only angered Virgil more. “Come on—“

“Come on what, Roman?  _ Come on, Virge, that’s so funny!  _ is that it? Are you really so self centered that you think it’s funny I feel like this?” he asked, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the point of tears as Roman’s laughter died off and he began to look more confused than before. “It’s  _ not  _ funny, Roman. The fact that you’re laughing at me just shows how much of an arrogant and entitled dickhead you really are!” he exclaimed, choking out the few final words before tears began to fall down his face, complete horror encasing him as he realised he was now crying in front of Roman. 

He even braced himself for the laughter and teasing. 

And yet it didn’t come.

“Virgil, I was laughing because it’s ironic, not because I’m making fun of you.” Roman said, frowning. “It isn’t funny that you’re upset about this, I know that. It’s funny because I  _ also  _ have feelings for  _ you. _ ” 

Virgil’s eyes suddenly widened and he looked up at him before furrowing his brows. “That isn’t funny, Roman. Seriously, just go.” 

“I’m not joking!” Roman exclaimed, his voice as genuine as Virgil had ever heard it. “I’ve been talking to Logan about it for months, Virge. Why do you think it was only me that came over? Logan stayed away with Patton because he was giving me time to ask you out on a date.” he watched as Virgil opened his mouth to protest and sighed, stopping him with his own words first. “I didn’t ask you on a date last night because you fell asleep, Virge. I know you have trouble getting to sleep and I wasn’t going to wake you up to ask you on a date when I wasn’t even sure if you’d want to go on one. That would’ve been… selfish of me.” he added, saying the last line in a quieter tone, seemingly embarrassed of his previous selfishness when it came to his friendship with Virgil. To be fair, it had shone through their friendship multiple times but they didn’t need to go into detail, not when Virgil and Roman were stood together, true confessions being the only things between each others’ lips.

Virgil’s eyes, once again, flickered across his features to try and find any evidence that he was lying but he was unsuccessful. “You’re being serious?” he asked, his voice low and vulnerable, looking at Roman as if he was one second away from being crushed. 

“Yeah, Virge,” Roman said, cautiously reaching forwards and gently wiping the tears that had fallen down Virgil’s face with the pad of his thumb. “I really like you, actually. I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out before.”

“Shut up, Ro.” Virgil said, his voice more carefree as his lips twitched into a small and barely there smile. “I just didn’t think… I don’t… you know?” 

Roman snorted slightly and shook his head. “No, I don’t know but… I’m sure you could explain it to me over breakfast, maybe? We could go to that  _ awful  _ diner you like down the road?” 

Virgil’s eyes flickered between Roman’s and then his lips before nodding, ignoring the overwhelming urge to just reach up and—

Suddenly, Roman’s lips were on his. 

Virgil’s whole world felt as it had came crashing down and was rebuilding itself as his arms slipped up around Roman’s shoulders and neck, kissing back in a way that most definitely was not as good as the way Roman was kissing him but good enough that he seemed to enjoy it because, after a moment longer, Roman pulled back with a smile wider than any before gracing his lips. 

_ His lips that had just kissed Virgil.  _

The air was temporarily knocked out of Virgil’s lungs as he looked up at Roman in shock, only now becoming aware of his touch around his back that had apparently happened when Roman initiated the kiss. 

Softly, Roman spoke. “Get your shoes on then, Virge. The diner opens in 10 minutes.” 

And Virgil did as he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!  
> my tumblr is @virgilsparade if you want to ask me anything or send requests for oneshots


End file.
